Fever
by Clara Masse
Summary: Summary: When Howard Moon gets sick will Vince be able to make him feel better? Slash. X


Title: Fever

Fandom: The Mighty Boosh

Pairing: Howince

Words: 902

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh if I did these things would be in the script.

Summary: When Howard Moon gets sick will Vince be able to make him feel better? Slash. X

Vince sat in the living room watching T.V. It had been quite an uneventful day for Vince Noir rock and roll star and to be honest he was bored He was starting to get a little bit worried about the fact that Howard hadn't even woke up yet and it was midday, usually Howard would say things to him when he got up late because he was always up early. Howard, he always seemed to be on Vince's mind lately and it wasn't helping matters that he was always around the flat; he had known that he loved Howard from the first moment of seeing him and that was why he had left school for Howard and taken the job at the zoo, he'd do anything to impress Howard and usually that meant that he always did something wrong because he wasn't concentrating and then Howard would end up having to sort out the mess he's made as always. Just as he got up to make another cup of tea he heard a weak cry of his name coming from down the long hallway to his room and Howard's.

"Vince? Vince?" Howard grumbled, he felt awful, his throat was sore and he was far too warm, "Viiinnncce!?"

Vince popped his head around the door looking over at a very distraught Howard Moon, "hey Howard. What's up?" Howard shifted under his duvet then groaned, "I'm not feeling very well," he looked at Vince who's expression changed almost instantly to sympathy.

"Really? Can I get you anything?"

"No could you just keep me company?"

Vince nodded sitting at the foot of Howard's bed wriggling to get comfortable, "can I get you a drink? Or something to make you feel better?" Howard shook his head, "I'm not thirsty and no offence but I'm not sure I trust you with medicine."

"Yeah ok. At least let me take you're temperature," Vince put his hand to Howard's forehead the quickly retracted it a look of concern sweeping across his striking features, "aw Howard you're so hot."

"Thanks."

"No I mean you're burning up. Your hot too but um yeah… I'll call the Doctor and we have to cool you down, don't hate me for this Howard," quickly Vince stripped the sheets back listening to Howard gasp from the cold, when he looked back to Howard his cheeks turned a very fetching shade of pink as he realized Howard was wearing nothing but his pajama shorts. Vince's eyes roamed shyly over Howard's tanned skin finally turning away after watching a tiny bead of sweat trail it's way from Howard's chest down to his belly button. His mind was racing with thoughts of how he'd love to kiss each and every sweat drenched freckle on that beautiful skin. That's when Howard's eyes caught his. "What?"

"N-nothing, I'll call the Doctor," Vince hurriedly left the room thankful that Howard hadn't noticed the lust that his staring had contained. It was definitely too hot in Howard's room and it wasn't just the heat radiating from Howard.

After calling the Doctor Vince walked to the kitchen dampening a cloth to cool Howard down like the doctor had suggested, this was going to take will power. Vince smiled to himself thinking how silly he was being and returning to Howard's room cloth in hand, he knocked softly on the door. "Yeah?"

"H-howard, can I come in?"

"S-sure."

"I called the Doctor he'll be here as soon as he can. He said we have to cool you off as a high temperature will mean you have to go to hospital. Sit up," Vince gently pulled Howard into a sitting position pressing the cloth to his forehead blushing again as Howard's muscles tautened and a soft hiss escaped his lips, Vince couldn't decide if that was in pleasure or pain, he definitely didn't want to cause Howard any pain so he worked up the courage to ask, "that ok?" Howard nodded squirming slightly as Vince placed the cloth against his fever heated skin, "it feels good." Vince smiled leaning over Howard to press the cloth to Howard's hip. "Mmmm, where did you learn to do this, Little Man?"

Vince shrugged smiling, "it just comes natural I guess."

"Does anything else come 'natural' to you?"

"Well sure," Vince grinned as Howard pulled him onto his lap so he was straddling his groin. Stripping Vince of his T-Shirt and stroked his fingers across Vince's chest blushing, his skin was flawless and as pale as freshly fallen snow, everything about Vince was flawless. Sure he could be a little bit shallow but he always made the right choice in the end and that was what really mattered. Vince giggled as Howard reached up to run his fingers along that dark patch of hair from his belly button downwards, "H-howard… Ugh." Howard smiled slightly at Vince's reaction, "ooh now who's burning up?"

"M-m-me?"

Howard nodded taking the cloth from Vince's hands and running it along Vince's jaw and down across his chest watching as the waif arched sharply, "well I certainly feel better."

Vince pouted, "I'm not feeling very well," he whimpered smiling down at Howard who leaned up kissing Vince's lips running his hands down to the waistband of Vince's skin tight drainpipes and tracing the line with his thumb, "don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Vince enjoyed looking after Howard it _always_ made him feel good.


End file.
